


白鸦镇

by Pyromani_A



Series: 电医 [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, “缝合”的续, 可能得先看一下前篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: “我担心你不和背案底的人上床。”
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Series: 电医 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638241
Kudos: 6





	白鸦镇

*

他曲起手指往投币口塞进一枚硬币。公用电话的听筒金属表面呈淡黄色，布满水痕、裂纹及肮脏的指纹。多米尼克拨通号码，又按了几下按键，转进一个加密的线路。加油站的员工给日产汽车加过油，站在路内侧嚼一块口香糖。“这可走不了多远。”他说，撅着嘴巴，似乎试图吹个泡泡。

“没关系。”多米尼克咧嘴笑笑。浓烈的阳光从正午偏西的角度自上而下炙烤地面，柏油路尽头的空气像照哈哈镜似的扭曲。他一侧肩膀夹住话筒，低头用圆珠笔在左手掌根写下一个地址。“白鸦镇，东北，60”的字样印在一块绿底长方形路标上，与不远处招租的广告牌一同接受日晒。多米尼克重新上路行驶了约半个钟头，右手边出现一处占地很小的休息站，粉红色霓虹灯闪着廉价的光泽。

海湾餐厅内空荡荡的。电视机正放映一档上星期的棒球比赛重播，女招待站在柜台后，双眼无神地盯着荧幕。多米尼克借着玻璃门的反光整理行头，确认脸上的血迹要么抹掉，要么干涸得跟泥巴无甚区别。“劳驾。”他很有礼貌地说。女招待直起身子，从柜台下面取出一个玻璃杯擦起来。“听不懂德语。”她说。多米尼克抬起手，摸到胡子上有一块凝固的血块。“两个汉堡，一杯咖啡。”他伸出手指比了两下，又掏出一张钞票。“不必找钱了。”

汉堡内夹的生菜软趴趴的，像瘫痪的人的双腿。多米尼克取出里面的牛肉，将黑胡椒和酱汁淋上去。喝过咖啡后他感到体力恢复不少。女招待从工作隔间取来一份地图摆到空盘子旁，两个很圆的黑圈框住两个地名。“半个小时车程。”她用带口音的法语说，换成“30分钟”又重复了一遍。多米尼克道谢，要了一个纸袋子把剩余的面包片塞进去，连同地图一并丢到日产汽车的副驾驶座。

一道白线将通往白鸦镇的道路从中间一分为二，两侧的房子最高只有三层。分层成簇的灌木植物从绿化带和庭院内探出头。多米尼克把车停到林荫路39号，挨着一条小道。车库的门牢牢关着，他不太想费时间将警报关掉再把门撬开。空气中漂浮着寒冷和干枯野草的味道，令他的喉咙不大舒服。门铃响了两下后过了约半分钟，多米尼克隔着大门听到很轻的左轮手枪上膛的动静，像鸟拍了一下翅膀。他往左侧挪了一步。

“哈啰。”他本来准备好这么打招呼，不过打开门的不是德国人，也不是调查局的扬基佬。他们打量彼此片刻，谁也没说话。多米尼克开始思考对方是否也和自己一样意外。无论如何，他们谁也没表现出来。医生的右手隐没在外套下，挂在腰间。“贝耶？”他问。也许是由于多米尼克前一天失血过多，他的语调透着一股子熟稔。算上这次，他们才刚见过两次面。18个月前多米尼克从汉诺威假释出狱时，医生已经不在了。并且他的档案是保密的。

现在多米尼克明白了原因。他点点头，指了一下停在道路边缘的车：“车库里还有位置吗？”医生改将双手插进兜里，询问它的牌照在公路上是否被拍到。多米尼克解释说路上换过三辆车，这是从公路停车场偷来的。一只叫声像山雀的鸟突然在旁边的杉木上唱起来，像暗示他今天到头来运气还算不赖。医生从室内将车库门打开。多米尼克钻回车里，倒着停靠到一辆银色雪佛兰旁边。

林荫路39号是座双层小楼，外部的墙壁全漆成橘红色，里面装修尚可，只是四处都透着一种灰尘味。客厅里放着一个水桶、拖把，沙发靠背搭着一块毛巾。医生挥了一下手，“我也刚刚才到。他们没提前说房子这么脏。”多米尼克耸耸肩膀。“没关系，反正我不在意。”他说，又补充说在这里待不久。

医生的外表与他们上次见面相比没太大变化，只是颧骨略微突出，显得有点疲惫。不过他精神很好，又花了十来分钟将客厅大致清理干净。多米尼克给柏林的上线阿登纳发通讯，又用桌上一台全新的笔电从加密邮箱发了封简易邮件，大概说明情况。接头完毕，没有追踪迹象，等等，只是没有提医生和他曾见过。阳光穿过灰蒙蒙的窗户照射在木地板上，像吐司片上抹了一层花生酱。医生拿着那块被当作抹布的毛巾走进来。“浴室在走廊左边。”他用十分蹩脚的德语说。

他怎么忘了我会说英语？多米尼克心想，不过脸上一点也没显出来。他从一楼卧室衣柜中找出一件连帽衫和一条牛仔裤，后勤甚至在抽屉里塞了几条挂着吊牌的内裤，一看就知道是超市货。他停顿两秒，考虑到之后可能会发生的事，挑了一条较为贴身的拳击短裤。洗发水和沐浴露的瓶子上印着平价牌子。多米尼克站在莲蓬头下，掌心带着一大堆泡泡往剪得很短的发茬上抓。镜子里，一道细长的刀伤从他下巴延申到颈侧，不太深，但是位置有点显眼。

厨房冰箱里放着几袋速食牛肉丸、意面、豌豆、香蕉和一大堆板状巧克力。多米尼克举着一包混和蔬菜到客厅，医生戴着口罩，正用一个很小的喷壶给桌面消毒。空气里一股酒精味。“我以为你是来照顾我的？”他用英语说。医生抬起头瞥了一眼他和他手里的东西。“接应。”他纠正道。多米尼克望着上下挥舞的白手套看了一会儿，回到厨房找出一口煮锅，将牛肉、洋葱、盐和胡椒粉扔进去，再盖上盖子。

等锅盖边沿开始冒出白色蒸汽，多米尼克收起手机，将火调小，再回到客厅。医生正拿着一把刀片很薄的小刀站在桌边，面前是一个打开的医疗箱，止血喷雾、绷带、小钳子并排列在一侧。多米尼克照要求坐到桌前一把靠背很硬的客椅上，双眼盯着刀片靠近他脸下半部。“等等。”他举起两根手指，“这是什么？”医生的手指停在他面前约五公分处，很稳地在半空中一动不动。

“你下巴上有伤。”医生说，侧过手腕用刀片当镜子比了一下。多米尼克只得坐着不动，手扯住围在脖子上的毛巾接住被刮下去的胡须。他有点不自在。“柏林的老头该找你麻烦。”他说，“我留了两个多月才勉强卖得出快克。”医生的手指拂过他嘴巴下方。一双褐绿色的眼睛与他短暂对视。你不该跟我说这些，医生说。一块软软的医用棉花按上多米尼克的嘴角，他才感到一点难以察觉的刺痛，刀片太锋利了。

他盯着医生的双手、眼珠，暗自思忖能否从中看出他的念头。他们甚至连对方的真名都不知道。但这里是白鸦镇，又有什么关系？“我担心你不和背案底的人上床。”他慢慢说。医生笑起来，不过手指动作依然十分流畅，一点都没动摇。多米尼克感到像是颇有信心的一拳打到了海绵。他不觉得医生年纪比他小太多，一两岁？这样的对话不至于令他当即拒绝。况且他们有约在先。

三幅装饰画并排挂在客厅墙壁上，都是条顿森林的景色，中间一幅里一只雄鹿朝后回头望着，修长的脖子警惕地伸直，好像多米尼克是个盗猎的。医生清理完他的下巴后俯身将连帽衫掀上去，对着多米尼克腰侧自己包扎的刀伤露出一种很微妙的神情。“怎么？南方战线状况不佳？”他故意说。医生瞪了一眼，用一根手指按住潦草打结的绷带。多米尼克深吸一口气，额头立刻开始冒汗。

重新包扎过刀伤后，他去厨房看了一眼锅，将火调小些。医生将一次性手套和染血的钳子、绷带放进密封袋。多米尼克有些不确定眼下是不是好时机。他摸了一下腰侧，固定带紧绷绷地从右肩往下绕住，使他行动略受限制，也避免剧烈活动时绷带再迸开。他又望了一眼锅里被煮出的白色肉沫，看出离吃上饭还有至少四十分钟。几个念头交替划过他脑海：合同里有没有规定不能和同事搞在一起？要是错过这次，谁知道究竟什么时候缉毒组才乐意放他去巴黎度年假？

他打定主意，可能花的时间有点长，回到客厅时当中已经空无一人。卫生间的门关着，淋浴喷头洒水的声音透过隔门显得模糊。多米尼克望了门把手一眼，看不出它是不是上了锁。门在淅淅沥沥的水声中制造出某种十分牢固的印象。多米尼克权衡一番，走到卧室去将窗帘拉上。室内霎时一片昏暗，些微光线从地板折射到天花板，令他联想到柏林郊区某家狭小的水族馆。阳光和水光有时非常相像。他想了想，把床头柜上的一盏台灯拧开。

一串近乎无声的脚步停在他背后不远处。多米尼克转过身，刻意将动作放得比较慢。医生站在卧室门口侧着头打量他，身形遮挡了一部分光线，肩部和手臂隆起的肌肉线条由于静止显得比实际夸张些。多米尼克盯着他湿漉漉的锁骨看了会儿。他们第一次见面时他就注意到了，不过眼下他才发觉自己没怎么忘记。医生从头顶拿下毛巾，掺杂着灰白的头发大多向后贴着头皮，露出额头，使他看起来比较年轻。

“你肚子饿吗？”多米尼克以一种相当客气而虚伪的口吻问。要是有打算，他完全可以令自己显得真诚。医生眯了眯眼，将毛巾扔向床头柜，脸上的神情似乎是听到某种笑话，场面不适宜，因此流露的笑意并不充分。多米尼克向他伸出手。没有必要浪费功夫。下一通柏林来的指示会在一个小时内送进笔电，时间紧张得很。医生伸手摸了摸横穿他胸部的绑带。多米尼克用一只手扶住他的腰，浴巾只在那里打了个很松的扣。

感觉是不是很像把做好的菜倒进下水沟？多米尼克问。热水冲刷过的皮肤温度比他的要高一些，也比较光滑。医生贴着他，似乎并不介意出声。“显然我们两人之中，会做菜的人是你。”他回答。要是换一个场合，多米尼克大概会笑笑。他向来不介意捧场，更何况他在牢房里好几个月都想着这个人自慰。唯一与他幻想不同的是医生腹部跟后背有两处火药留的疤，缝合得相当粗糙，更像是军人会有的。无论如何，它们丝毫没令现实相对逊色。

过了没太久，他开始后悔挑了身上这条牛仔裤。它太紧了，令他在半勃起的状态就有点难受，当下的状况也不大允许他停下手头的动作拽自己的裤子。这是他后悔的第二个点。他们用手抚慰彼此的时间也许该更长点，只是他错估了医生的敏感程度。他刚深喉了两下，医生喉咙深处就发出几声含混的呻吟，动静听着不像挺舒服。多米尼克只得停下，维持着手指圈住他根部。“你还好？”他问，感到双方都或多或少有点狼狈。医生摇了摇头，停顿，又点了一次。

床单由于拉扯往靠近衣柜的一侧倾斜不少，边沿垂到了地上，铺在床上的部分也被抓得有点皱巴巴的。医生喘着气朝多米尼克的后颈伸出手，沿着他的下巴曲线抚摸。多米尼克没敢再太深入，只是普通的口交。下巴的负担减轻，使得他有精力抬头看对方的反应。过了片刻，医生用脚轻轻踩住他双腿间缓慢动作。多米尼克哼了声。不那么忙了，是吗？医生半躺在枕头上，没显出恼火也没显出被挑逗的样子。等到暂时离开卧室去取润滑油，多米尼克才反应过来医生多半在想要是他没剃掉胡子就好了。大概没有下一次机会。

也许他至少该开口问问。多米尼克用一根手指插入医生时略微走神思考道。18个月不算长，对于这种程度的性爱来说，他完全没怨言。只是不知道柏林的人是否有权限安排这码子事，另外他得想法子别叫阿登纳看出他真正的意图。哈啰，我想跟一个代号医生的法国人定期打一炮，周期暂时定一年，该填哪个表？医生眯着眼睛，轻轻地在他并起的手指上操着自己。多米尼克感到额头发热，大概有点出汗了。温热的润滑液顺着医生的大腿和他手掌虎口往下流，景象叫他凝视了片刻。

床上的空间不大充足，脱掉的衣服都被踢或者蹭到了地板上。多米尼克并不在意，反正衣橱里还有备用的。医生被他用手指弄得低声呻吟起来，声音又哑又沉，并且故意在指头抽出去的时候大声了点。多米尼克看穿了，这种认识是双向的，但他们谁也没点破。对视时，医生笑了一下，主动抬起腰。多米尼克戴上套子后深呼吸了一次，之后才扶住他的胯部向内推进。见到他的准备，医生大概又有点想笑了。多米尼克看得出来，因此没给他太多时间适应，只是估摸着差不多就动起来。

医生低低地喘息，隔了一会儿，用覆盖一层薄汗的手掌攥住多米尼克的手臂，打了个手势。多米尼克照要求松开手，被推着退出来。再次进入的时候他们换了个位置，医生的胯用力压着他的大腿根部，重量令他肌肉轻微发酸。他们的汗都流得更严重了，不过多米尼克成为卖力更少的一方，更多是出于久违的、舒服的性爱。沉甸甸的躯体暖和地贴着他，令伤口的痛感减轻不少。医生的腰朝后绷着，深色的皮肤呈现出一道漂亮的弧形，每次晃动都柔韧、有力。

沐浴露的气味和性在空气里营造出较高的温度，房间整体变得十分闷热。结束时多米尼克近乎大汗淋漓。作为大部分时间躺在床上不怎么出力的一方，他自己感到有点匪夷所思。医生从他身上翻下去之前最后摸了一下绷带，脸上浮现出类似满意的神色，随后光着身体进浴室去清理，顺便扔掉套子。多米尼克用纸和湿毛巾潦草擦了一下。当插入方的好处通常不多，事后好打扫可能勉强算一项。

客厅跟厨房里弥漫着一股牛肉炖烂的熟味。多米尼克从衣橱里掏出另一条比较宽松的牛仔裤，没有换连帽衫。炉灶旁的窗玻璃起了一层半透明的白雾，外侧是一片黄色的落叶植物和低矮的灌木，令人分不清具体时节。多米尼克打开锅盖看了眼，发现牛肉的筋还连在一起，胡椒味有点呛鼻。等到他在笔电上看完邮件，医生已经换好衣服，带着股充分沐浴的热气走到冰箱跟前。“你不再冲一下？”他对着一打罐装苏打水问。

多米尼克哼哼一声，合上笔电。太阳往西走了走，以一种巧妙的角度将光投射在地板的拼接缝隙上，把阴影和其他地方区分得很开。他一只手扶着卫生间门框，回过头往客厅瞧了一眼。医生正坐在沙发上，用一罐汽水抵着下嘴唇，眼睛望着手机屏幕。“今天公共假期，餐厅都不开门。”多米尼克开口说。医生抽空看了他一眼：“当然。”顿了顿，关上门前，多米尼克又说：“离得最近的快餐店汉堡味道糟透了。”医生点点头，再次回答说：“当然。”似乎在笑，但门已经关上了，多米尼克没法肯定。

END


End file.
